The Man From The Land Of Metro
by MisterSplitfoot
Summary: The son of a great hero is on a journey to find the Dark Ones and explore the world with them. Unfortunately he is forced to transport himself to a place where there are no guns nor radiation, but there are still monsters. I do not own any settings nor characters of the Claymore anime/ manga or the Metro 2033 novels and videogames either. Reviews and, or critiques are welcome.
1. Prologue: The Gateway

Prologue: The Gateway

A young man began to feel weighed down by his backpack and combat gear as he lumbered towards a sunset across a newly evolved landscape. The gasmask he wore didn't help his growing discomfort, but surely the radiation on the surface would kill him in minutes if he took it off. The man began to doubt this however as he marveled at the flora he was trudging through. They were ones he had never seen before even in his father's books.

'Father,' the man thought ', could I be coming closer to finding the Dark Ones and your old friend, or am I wasting my life?'

A loud howl sounded nearby, meaning more mutant wolf bastards to deal with. The man put his large back pack down and took the Kalash assault rifle hanging off the side. His breaths grew slightly more frequent as the strange growls drew closer. As a magazine was slapped in and the ejector was pulled a roar erupted nearly a few meters away. A fear now began to grow and surround the man.

'Dammit,' thought the lone human ', that sounded big.'

A horde of monsters appeared on top of a hill. The largest one about the size of a small automobile and probably just as much power howled at the prospect of new prey. The young man prayed that the Dark Ones would be found if he was to die this day. As three of the creatures began their charge, the human opened fire killing one with a burst through the skull. The two others leaped, but the lone gunman was quick enough to shred the wolf-thing on his right to pieces. As the last living charger landed on its target a short blade was drawn and plunged several times into the throat of the beast. The warrior rose covered in blood appearing to make the leader of the pack signal his entire army to retreat.

"YOU BETTER RUN CYKAS!" cried the human in Russian.

The pack was not running from the man, which he realized as the sun's last moment of light cast a large shadow over him. A deafening roar pushed the man down as he turned. The giant being was the size of a train car and had the likeness of a black lizard coated with slime. Four tentacles writhed around the mouth of the abomination, which upon being sighted lunged at the young man.

As he was lifted screaming into the monstrosity's mouth, something very peculiar happened.

A tornado appeared to the left of the monster drawing its attention. Once this twister touched the creature cuts and gashes began to form along its side. Bellowing in pain the tentacle lizard dropped its meal. A greenish blood erupted from the leviathan as half of its body was reduced to chunks of flesh and bone in the minute the cyclone had appeared.

As the young man wiped muck off his face he noticed the tornado slowly edged toward his direction. Terrified of being cleaved to bits, he grabbed his pack and ran breathing short breaths with the feeling of his air canister running out. A yellow light pierced through the night ahead of the man giving him hope that there may be a metro station nearby. He was wrong however for beyond the trees filled with vines that bit like snakes at his clothes the man stumbled upon another anomaly.

This one was a portal emitting a yellow glow. Further inspection by the man revealed that beyond the portal was a glimpse of a world like the one of old.

The trees were ones from his father's books. Looking back the twister appeared to be rushing at the man.

'Well, I'm not ready to die yet,' was the man's final thought before launching himself into the golden tear in reality.


	2. Chapter 1: A Beautiful World

Chapter 1: A Beautiful World

The falling sensation did not end once the man was through the hole in reality. In fact he had an idea of how fast he was falling once a white blur that must have been the moon crossed his vison. While turning downwards he spotted the water he was about to land in. The huge splash in the lake made by the human startled several crows, which promptly flew away in all directions. Somehow the gasmask had remained tight on man's face, which saved him from drowning and allowed a clear view of a nearby shore. Although the heavy backpack dragged him down the metro dweller was able to crawl onto a small beach. The thick boots he wore, now filled with water eventually reached an area just short of a small forest. Exhausted from his battles and running in the world he had just exited, the man stripped off his heavy bag, gasmask, boots, and leather jacket. The breath of actual fresh air gave the weary human just enough energy to hang his belongings on some tree branches before passing out on the smooth sand.

The morning was magnificently bright the next day. It nearly blinded the man lying on the sand. The rays heating the man's pale skin made him feel stuffy and sluggish. The smog filled skies he was used to did not emit such an intense warmth. The clothes and equipment the man had draped around last night still remained much to his satisfaction. The leather jacket would only be hindrance, so it was left in its place. In its stead the traveler dawned a thin grey coat his mother had given him. The buttons were brass and the collar had a blue trim to it. The nomad assumed that his urban camouflage pants would unfortunately only be helpful at night.

After eating some rat jerky, filling his canteen with fresh water, and adorning his worn combat boots the young man gazed at the sun reflecting off the lake and the lush, green forest surrounding him. A gorgeous place indeed the scrounger thought to himself as he looked at the reflection of a pale, green eyed man with short dark hair in the clear water of the lake. If he did not find some kind of human settlement soon the scavenger imagined hunting wouldn't be extremely difficult. The thought of using his weapons made the man begin to take into account how much ammunition he had. The Kalash or AK-74 assault rifle had 120 rounds, his revolver given to him by Uncle Ulman had 24 rounds, and finally the young man found he had only 10 shells for his double barreled Duplet. Remembering the shotgun had saved him in many situations the misplaced warrior slung it on his shoulder and started his trek into the forest.

Drawing a compass while taking a sip of water the man noted he was heading northeast. Within in an hour a wide trail was found and lead him to see another person a great distance away. Usually wary of others the voyager cautiously approached her in the tree line along the dirt road. While getting closer he saw that the individual had their back to him and noticed that a long sword was sheathed under the person's cape. The assumption arose that it was a woman due the style of her short blond hair and her body shape. Taking another step to confirm this unfortunately snapped a stick at the young man's feet. The sword owner quickly drew their blade and shifted themselves towards the noise in one instantaneous movement.

'It is a woman, and a young one,' the man said concluding she had to be in her early twenties. ', Her eyes are silver…how strange.'

The young man took note that the woman wore ornate iron padding on her shoulders, wrists, waist, and also wore iron boots. Besides her armor the lady also sported a white, skin tight jumpsuit with a black collar. Still crouched down in the tall grass the man decided it was time to show himself. Arms raised the son of the metro stood up and slowly strode towards the armored woman. She gripped her sword tighter as he stopped a few meters in front of her.

"State your business," said the female crusader in English.

The Russian explorer though he had been taught English, but had not spoken it for some time. It had been nearly a month since he had his home station and even there he only spoke English with his friends and mother. The entire look of the woman also suggested that this was a time of castles and knights like the fairy tales the wasteland roamer had read as a child. Minding the woman's growing impatience he began to grasp the words he was looking for.

"My name is Dimitri and I c-come from ah um… d-distant land," the young man began with a heavy Russian accent. "I was chosen to e-explore these t-t-territories on behalf of my k-kingdom so, would you k-kindly tell me which d-direction the nearest town is?"

"Obviously you are a foreigner for I don't recognize your accent, also approaching me without much hesitancy is something not many humans do," the blond lady stated. ", I am heading toward a village not too far off in this direction."

When she pointed Dimitri noticed there was something off about the iron-clad woman. A certain sensation of heat or power seemed to be seeping from her chest. Believing his mind to be playing tricks on him Dimitri readied his next question. The maiden turned away and began to take a step making the stranger lightly grab her arm. Revolving to face him the silver eyed slayer was surprised that the man wasn't afraid of being so close, let alone touch her.

"I'm sorry," he quickly blurted while relinquishing the woman's arm. "I just wanted ask if I may ac-accompany you?"

"If you wish," replied the lady in a low voice. "Now that I dwell on it I believe I should give you of some essential knowledge about these lands before you're killed or horribly maimed."

"Is that so?" murmured the man.

"First of all the most important thing to know about is Yoma."

"Yoh-ma?"

"Yoma are monsters that appeared long ago and have a craving for human flesh. They take on human forms and speech to integrate themselves among populations and systematically consume everyone until there are none left."

A after a moment of interpreting the information for the Russian still struggled to understand the larger and more complex words Dmitri pictured the Yoma as humanoids with extra hair, claws, and an elongated face. An expression of empathy for the woman appeared on the metro dweller's face for he had faced many similar horrors above and within metro tunnels.

'Surely Nosalisks are much larger and stronger than such cowardly beings that need to hide among a crowd,' Dimitri thought to himself.

"Is there any d-defining features of ye-Yoma when they are in dis-disguise?" the foreigner enquired.

"No. That is partially why my kind were created by the organization," declared the female crusader. "I am half Yoma and half human which provides me with the ability to sense Yoma essence."

"I see…so that is why approaching you seemed ah-unusual,"

"Yes, but despite the distrust between my kind and humans our mission given by organization is to protect humanity from the Yoma threat," confessed the blond guardian. "There is even a law that should one of us ever kill a human the punishment is death."

Dimitri felt sorrowful for the female warrior. Immoral men would be allowed to take advantage of the law she had stated. A large enough faction could perhaps pillage and murder whole towns yet these stout protectors wouldn't be allowed to stop it.

"Now that you know the truth do still desire we travel together?" questioned the armored maiden.

"Cur-certainly, it seems you need as much pruh-protection from wicked men as I do from these Yoma beasts," said the curious explorer reverently. "Also, um, I n-never did ask for your name."

"It is…Clare," muttered the guardian reluctantly.

The time on the trail seemed to pass faster as the two warriors strode on and spoke more about the Yoma, Clare's powers, and her kind's history within the Organization.


	3. Chapter 2: The Cruelty of Zebith

Chapter 2: The Cruelty of Zebith

The dry winds of the mountain range beyond the forest were merciless as they flung up Clare's cape. Despite this, the blond haired woman with a huge sword on her back took no heed of the change in atmosphere as she traversed various rigid foothills. Her fellow traveler however, now wearing a black scarf and amber spectacles enclosed in a thick material, seemed to have trouble hiking across the arid highlands. A feeling of contentment began to form in the violent vestal from having someone to talk to for once. Still having to slow down or even stop to wait for the human to catch up was a little bothersome.

Conversation grew less and less frequent for it was only distribution of information about Yoma or situational. The veiled envoy seemed to not want to risk muddling relations by asking personal questions. Occasionally the foreigner named Dimitri asked how close their destination was while taking a sip of water from his bulky flask or eating a ration. The only reply from the unaffected party was a simple assurance that they would reach it soon. The enforcers of the organization were bred and trained to not be hindered by long journeys plagued by harsh conditions, yet Clare knew she would need rest eventually. She resolved that it could wait at least until she reported to the leader of the town requested to be cleansed of Yoma infestation.

It wasn't until the afternoon did the outlandish huntsman and the goddess of battle pass through the stone archways of Zebith. The settlement appeared to consist mostly of short cobblestone buildings and planting fields. A growing number of farmer folk dressed in shabby tunics and light leather vests gathered to witness the arrival of the one they all called a Claymore and the masked man looking like a weathered noble who was treading just behind it. Clare immediately began to hear whispers and low voices speak of her lethality and disturbing existence while striding towards the town hall. Accustomed to the usual discriminating gossip, she ignored the peasants, but soon attention gradually shifted to her peculiar follower and the rumors became much more scandalous and even raunchy making Dimitri grow irritable. Suddenly a brown haired teen decided to walk along with the bizarre arrivals much to the townspeople's shock.

"Uh…hello my name's Raki," said the boy to Dimitri, with curious brown eyes. ", Welcome to Zebith!"

Before the Dimitri could say hello a few townspeople protested that the young Zebithian was in danger and should leave the outsiders alone.

"Raki get away from them," another young man who appeared to be related to the boy whispered loudly from the crowd.

"Yeah you dumb kid don't you know you're walking right behind a silver eyed witch!" muttered a much older fellow in a louder voice while taking a step forward.

At hearing the remark Clare stopped for a moment and gave the offender an antagonizing glare, which made the rancher shrivel back in fear. Talk of the child's idiocy and imminent doom echoed around, but still the youth persisted in staying at the side of the mysterious lord who had accompanied the mutant Yoma slayer. Although smoldering with frustration, Dimitri reasoned an outburst would only strengthen the anxiety of these people, and even a calm explanation of Clare's importance to their safety would probably not sway them.

'At least not all of them are blinded by prejudice,' was his next thought as Dimitri glanced at the newcomer named Raki who he noted had a small scar on his left temple.

"Why do you cover your face with a black cloth?" inquired Raki once the crowd began to disperse and go on with their daily tasks. "Are you trying to hide your identity?"

"I'm protecting my mug from dry gusts of wind," the nobleman of Raki's interest answered in an unrecognizable accent. "By the way my name is Dimitri."

"That's a weird name."

"Well it probably sounds weh-weird because I'm from different country."

"You must have come from far away to need so much stuff," Raki stated while taking a good look at the rugged man's hefty backpack. "I'm sorry if this sounds kinda personal, but what's your relationship with that Claymore?"

'This boy likes to pry,' thought Dimitri.

"We met on the way to this town and simply decided to travel together," answered the man, whose expression was completely hidden behind his headgear. The color of irises his were not even decipherable due to the thick, yellowish-brown glasses he wore. "That is all."

'He's quite mysterious,' reckoned Raki. 'Yet he doesn't seem hesitant to answer me.'

"This is where we part ways," announced Clare over her shoulder before Raki could speak again. "We've reached the town elder's estate and I'd prefer you wait for me to finish my business here before entering yourself."

The statement was obviously directed at Dimitri. The departing of companions was something the stalker was very familiar with. Although he had many friends in various metro stations he never felt unhappy to leave them, for Dimitri knew old comrades will always find each other again whether alive or in the afterlife. This also cemented the answer he had given the young farmhand at his side.

"So, tell me what interests you about the _gibrid_?" Dimitri said the moment the doors to the manor closed.

"If you mean the silver eyed girl then…well," started Raki before casting his gaze downward. "The Yoma that she's being hired to kill…my parents were its first victims."

His parent's fate stirred some sympathy in the benevolent listener. The boy, with eyes watering, proceeded to tell of what he had witnessed during the Yoma attack.

"My parent were slaughtered by the demon and…my brother and I were forced to watch it take a couple bites out of them before it…it…," stammered the youngling, the tormented by the memory of being so close to death. "…it saw us and prowled up to our hiding place…I was so terrified I blacked out."

"Calm down _ditya_," Dimitri advised, while placing his hand on the now trembling teen.

"When I woke up the first thing I realized was that my brother and I somehow survived and the monster was nowhere to be seen."

"…Don't you think that's inexplicably fortunate?"

"You're right the uncertainty of why I'm alive has distressed me almost as much as the incident."

The exit of the Claymore from the town hall immediately grabbed the attention of the two humans. Clare's perception upon seeing them again now with the younger faintly quivering and the other giving a supportive hand to the shoulder was that the two had become companions in already. The conjecture did not phase her in the slightest. The sun gleamed off the armored individual as she treaded past the males staring with obvious concern. Before leaving the duo's presence entirely Clare spoke to Dimitri.

"Be careful foreigner and may the goddess Teresa smile upon you," the blond vassal declared.

Clare walked away after the rare vocalization of goodwill only to be followed by Raki. The otherworldly wayfarer watched them for a moment, but resolved that more important matters were needing to be addressed. Figuring that there may be a means to get a map and perhaps a place for lodging from the town elder Dimitri entered the office of a hopefully benign mayor.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I think my original Metro character is starting to sound to Gary Stu ish (Instantly trusting and feeling compassion for Clare and now Raki ), so I think I'll start making him more suspicious or at least a bit apprehensive about believing everyone's schtick. What do you think reader?


	4. Chapter 3: Bloody Business

Chapter 3: Bloody Business

An air of dread seemed to emanate from the old man behind the large oak desk. Dimitri had noticed it when he saw beads of sweat roll down the town elder's forehead and the observant visitor knew exactly why there was such a tension. Directly after entering the chamber Dimitri was interrogated very frantically by the mayor about the outlandish stranger's relationship with the silver eyed witch. An answer similar to one given to the boy outside escaped the tired traveler's mouth as he set his backpack down and pulled off his head coverings. Holding his goggles and scarf Dimitri settled into the plain wood chair in front of the old-fashioned bureau. Sighing, the huntsman closed his eyes for a long moment then reached for the canteen slung at his side. He took a short gulp while running hand through his short black hair. The visitor then leaned forward to look at the town elder in the eye.

Regaining his nerve the aged official looked back into of the pale man's rough face and noted the scars on his left cheek. Reports and complaints had appeared of the Claymore's arrival just an hour ago. Many were pleas to dismiss the witch, but some also called for a strange man seen with the Claymore to be chased out of town. Now this man sat before him appearing to be resting from a long journey. Despite the weary look, the foreigner still could be dangerous judged the chief.

"What brings you to Zebith?" questioned the mayor in a guarded tone.

"I am what you might call a voyager from a kingdom in the Far East," began the roguish nobleman in a thick accent. "I have been ordered by my monarch to map and explore this region for traders wishing to exchange wares among your people."

"So you are a cartographer who requires a map?" the elder suggested with noticeable twitch of his moustache.

"Yes eh-exactly, I'm glad you understood so quickly," elatedly replied the supposed emissary. "Would you kuh-kindly let me see a map that covers the most land?"

"Certainly, this mention of trade does intrigue me."

A collection was brought by the plump wife of the town elder and though there was no copy of the map Dimitri chose, it didn't trouble him. Taking out a burgundy journal and pen the wasteland roamer listened to directions given to the Holy City and other surrounding towns. Sheets ripped from the journal and some clear tape much to the amazement of the medieval era serfs were used to create the base of the map. The actual redrawing of the map solidified Dimitri's claim of being a mapmaker. The eye for detail was taught to him by his mother who had adopted it in memory of her husband.

'Father's books were full of sketches and diagrams such as this,' the son of the Metro remembered. 'Many of them I copied into my journal now that I think about it.'

The full weight of his memories did not take effect until the new map was finished. Remorse like a snake crept into the man's heart. The idea that he would be stranded on this world forever, never to return to his homeland and find the Dark Ones was unsettling to the stalker. Such thoughts were quickly tucked away for Dimitri reasoned they would most likely hinder him from more practical and urgent issues. The fact he had forgotten to ask the town elder about a place to stay and the prospect that he may be able to replenish his provisions baffled the usually pragmatic survivalist.

"Thank you very much for your help; I will convince the merchants of my nation to trust you and treat you with respect once I return from my expedition," said Dimitri with a smile as he lifted himself from the old proprietor's desk he had decided to use. ", I have one more request if you don't mind."

"Not at all, I'm all ears," replied the aged official in a friendly voice. "My name is Lawrence by the way."

"Is there any place I may be able to stay for the night?"

"Oh…um no probably not…to tell you the truth, the townspeople already have grown to be intimidated by you simply for your appearance alongside the Claymore."

Not surprised at all, the foreigner sighed as he opened a moderate sized pocket on his backpack and stuffed his new map and journal inside. Further questions would only have the same results Dimitri presumed, so he bid Lawrence farewell and exited the way he had come. The sun was near the horizon now and probably would be setting within an hour or so. Feeling tired but not exactly beating down his door, Dimitri lumbered out into the street examining his meager options.

It was around this time a young man the desperate scavenger recognized from before as a possible relative to Rocki materialized from around the corner of a homestead. A glint of hope showed in Dimitri's eye as he trotted toward to the youth dressed in a dark brown tank top and trousers. At first glance of the ominous man approaching, the older looking teen turned to run.

"Please stop, you are a relative of Raki's yes?" shouted Dimitri at seeing his chance of sleeping comfortably prepare to slip away.

Luckily the boy did stop at hearing the question and faced Dimitri with a visage of innocence. Upon reaching him the wasteland journeyman was overcome by a sensation he had only felt once before. Halting directly in front of the source who had short hair the same light brown colour as Raki's, Dimitri remembered the phenomenon had come from Clare when they first met. Another important detail resurfaced as well that the Claymore had mentioned.

_"__All yoma and half-yoma retain an essence or energy called yoki. My kin and I can sense yoki when it is being used for battle or retaining the form of a human." _

'This ability, could I possess it somehow?' pondered Dimitri. "And if so that means this person must be… a yoma?'

While dwelling on the possibilities Dimitri noticed the boy's eyes shift from left to right and attain a look of anxiety.

"Uh you mentioned my brother?" asked the young man in an anxious tone.

"My name is Dimitri," said the wary nomad still with traces of his Russian enunciation. "I was told by your brother Raki that I might be allowed to stay with your family for the night."

"My names' Zaki and, I-I don't think my Uncle would approve, you being seen with the silver-eyed witch and all," replied the farmhand who went on to say "Have you seen Raki recently by the way? I'm looking for him."

The answer that Raki was last seen running after the Claymore made Zaki appear even more distressed which made Dimitri more suspicious. However the supposed older sibling did agree to show the stranger to his uncle's home. After several minutes of walking the two arrived at the door of a moderate sized cobblestone house. A knock on the door and an introduction as awkward as getting caught with a stripper of Venice by one's mother lead Dimitri to the dining room of Zaki's uncle named Leo. Fortunately the brown bearded man was hospitable and was actually interested in the Claymore's activity.

"Um actually before we talk about her I'd like to ask Zaki a few questions," Dimitri began as he sat at a sturdy, wooden table while Leo prepared some tea on an 18th century looking stove to his left.

The stalker had strategically placed his Duplet shotgun on the table and since neither of the two others in the room knew what a gun was they assumed it was a tool for…something.

"Please, don't take this the wrong way but Raki told me of your parents' fate and-." Dimitri started to explain.

"He told _you_…a total stranger about that!" retorted Zaki as the tea kettle began to squeal.

"Zaki do not snap at our guest!" scolded Leo while pouring the tea into clay cups. "It was Raki's decision and you know how he always trusts people."

"Fine…I'm sorry Dimitri for lashing out…please continue," muttered the teen with a sigh.

"It's alright I understand what it means to deal with great losses," Dimitri stated, making him take a long swig of tea to hide a flash of guilt he suddenly felt. "Anyway I wanted to ask you about what happened when Raki and yourself were noticed by the yoma that evening."

"I puh-panicked of course and passed out just like my brother…"

"And you woke up to an empty home, void of any sign where the yoma might have gone?"

"Yes…I have no idea what happened…honest."

"I have one more thing I'd like ask of you young one," declared the still skeptical interrogator. "Hold out your right hand for me."

The next action would be a major risk. The strange sensation had continued emitting from Zaki since Dimitri had met him. It would make a mess of things but the nuclear huntsman had to be sure. "_Yoma have purple blood therefore they will always avoid dangerous tasks to lower chances of them being injured."_ Clare had said this important fact in a voice just above a whisper after leaving the forest. Drawing a short blade from his boot, the stalker gripped the child by the wrist.

'He's not human,' Dimitri told himself. 'I have to right.'

Time seemed to slow down once the Russian brought the knife in sight. Zaki tried to pull away, but Dimitri held the young man's arm down with all his strength. Leo's eyes grew wide and he took a step closer, but in an instant the deed was done. Dimitri's dagger impaled Zaki's hand to the table. Blood flowed freely out of the wound, but it wasn't crimson in colour. Leo froze in shock as a deep inhuman howl erupted from Zaki. Immediately a metamorphoses began as the injured infiltrator quaked. Its entire body expanded, became taller, and fangs clicked into place. Gradually the skin tone of the changeling turned a deep maroon as its eyes turned yellow and the pupils became primal pinpricks.

"Shit!" cursed Dimitri as the beast ripped its hand away from the blade embedded into the table top causing purple fluid to spray out of the gash.

"YOU BASTARD!" screamed the yoma while using it's left fist to crush the table separating it from its prey. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

Dimitri watched his Duplet shotgun soar to his left, but before seeing it land a fist nearly the size of his head struck him in the chest. The blow flung the scrounger into a wall, but he refused to lose consciousness. Laughing now, the yoma made his fingers flat intending to gut the man who had ruined his disguise. It did not foresee that the other individual would attack. Wielding an axe that was by the stove, Leo thrust his weapon down into the yoma's back making a roar escape from the daemon that seemed to shake the entire building. Before the axe user could react, he found that the yoma had plunged its forearm though his belly. Blood immediately began to gush from Leo's convulsing mouth which produced a smile on his murderer's face.

"I'll eat you later," the beast murmured as it let the corpse fall to floor and pulled out the axe from its backside. "And now to take care of-"

A dagger pierced the yoma in the right eye making him groan, but his tolerance to pain had obviously increased. It didn't matter to Dimitri however as this yoma appeared to not be a fast healer. The assumption came from the fact that the creature's right hand was still split and bleeding. After his opponent ripped the blade out of its socket Dimitri drew his revolver from a hidden holster at the back of his belt. The abomination dropped the axe and lunged at its quarry only to have the other eye shot out forcing the monster to miss. The gunslinger quickly ducked into a low dive of his own as the brute soared over him. Landing on his Duplet he had spotted next to the stove, Dimitri hastily raised himself on to one knee and aimed at his target in one fluid motion.

"I'M GOING TO TEAR THAT BIG BRAIN OF YOURS RIGHT OUT OF YOUR SKULL!" screamed the blind yoma as it turned and leapt at its prey a second time.

Both barrels of the shotgun fired at the beast causing its head to explode into bits of grey matter, flesh, and bone. Purple life juice sprinkled the shooter's face as he watched the body of the freak skid to halt on the stone floor at in front of him. Dimitri stood up and kicked the carcass a few times to see if anything would start to regenerate. After fa few minutes of no movement he spit on the headless remains and looked around at the damage the dining room had suffered. Purple liquid coated the center of the wall behind where the yoma had leaped. The dining room table was in halves and its owner was lying face up in a pool of his own blood.

After surveying the place Dimitri shambled over the Leo's body and stooped down to face the dead man. It was the fifth time someone had died because of him. The regretful stalker gently held Leo as a memories of similar circumstances flooded his mind. Dimitri mused he was cursed perhaps to always survive at the cost of others' lives. Using the greatest of care the grateful visitor closed his host's eyelids. In that moment of anguish the dining room door was kicked off its hinges followed by the entrance of a Claymore and a farm boy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Just gotta say it took me about 4 or 5 hours total to create this. I'm just really picky about my action scenes. I actually wanted to write more for this chapter, but I realized an aftermath would be a lot more interesting as its own stage.**

**Here's a question I got for you reader:**

**What do you think Clare's reaction will be to finding a human that can kill Yomas?**


	5. Chapter 4: Burying the Past

Chapter 4: Burying the Past

"Wuh-What heh-happened," was all Raki could muster.

The scene was understandably sickening. What remained of the young man's home was a littered with two shades of blood and two corpses. One of which was his Uncle Leo. Raki began to cry as he dropped to his knees. Unlike Raki, Clare simply stared at the one she knew as Dimitri with a furrowed eyebrow. The grieving foreigner, his grey coat and face peppered with purple gore, upon seeing the sobbing sufferer gently removed his arms from the dead man and slowly tread up to Raki. Clare took a step back as Dimitri approached the sick boy.

"Hold your grief! There will be time and place for it tomorrow," spoke the miraculous survivor with watery eyes as he pulled the boy up by his shoulders. "Your Uncle gave his life to save another's; a man such as that deserves a respectful burial. Understand!"

The still shocked youngling immediately caste his gaze up and simply nodded, but it was clear something was bothering him as he looked around through tear stricken eyes. Clare knew the truth despite not having witnessed it, for Yoma are known to latch onto those who have suffered greatly. Raki was the perfect host to pray on because he was naïve and weak reasoned the hybrid mercenary. Had there been slightly different circumstances determined Clare while looking at the decapitated cadaver; the boy and his uncle surely would be already consumed at this point. Shifting attention back to the consoling hunter, the Claymore resolved to request that he tell of how he slayed such a dangerous being.

'There has been barely any records of anyone, warrior or not, being able to slay the beasts even in large groups,' reflected the blond woman. 'Yet this one doesn't have a scratch on him.'

"Weh-where is my brother Zah-Zaki?" mumbled Raki to the man now digging in his backpack.

"I'm sorry to tell you this _mal'chik_, but your sibling met the same fate as your parents," Dimitri said while looking at the orphan with remorse. "The truth is that headless bastard on the floor there disguised itself as your brother."

"Oh…I see," muttered the teen as he looked down at the yoma with new tears in his eyes. "So I don't have any family left…"

"Ah but you do, for where I come from people who suffered as much as you and I have are all siblings"

"But we just met today…"

"It doesn't matter Raki, I am indebted to your Uncle and I assume his final wish would be for you to be taken care of," declared the sympathetic survivor with a somber expression. "Therefore we are now brothers and as such it is our duty to help our dead rest in peace."

Upon his statement of honor Dimitri appeared to find what he had been looking for. Motioning for Raki and now Clare, who was visibly surprised by the man's compassion, the experienced traveler kneeled once again beside Leo's body. As Raki kneeled on the other side of his uncle and the curious battle maiden strode to a place at the deceased man's feet Dimitri revealed that in his hand was a small metal flask. Confused and becoming nauseous at the view of the hole in his relative's stomach Raki began to question his new friend. The scavenger quickly pulled a large orange handkerchief from his back pocket and handed it to his puzzled ward.

"Wipe away the blood around the wound when I tell you to," instructed Dimitri.

Ignoring the growing compulsion to puke the assistant waited patiently for the order to be given. The stalker, whom had been taught medical skills by an old friend, poured a quarter of the alcohol around the large laceration. The signal to wipe was a three fingered countdown. The uncoordinated teen was amazed at the boiling liquid's power. Working quickly a curved needle and spool were brought out and the process of stitching the gash shut began. The result was imperfect and fairly crude, but the bleeding stopped. Repeating the procedure on the subjects back was much easier and in a few minutes the operation was over.

Tired and losing control of his emotions Raki grimaced when Dimitri suggested Uncle Leo was to be moved to a bed. Apparently there was a door across from the entrance hall that lead the bedrooms that the Russian visitant hadn't noticed before. Dimitri reasoned this was probably because of his intense focus on studying Zaki and his true form earlier. Clare kept quiet during the whole ordeal and generally stayed out of the two humans' way, but rather leaving them to their own devices she remained in the house to wait for the chance to make her request.

Opening the overlooked door Dimitri found a dark hallway with a door on the left and a door on the right. Checking quickly the room on the left appeared to have only one bed while the right one had two. Lifting Leo by the shoulders the blood speckled undertaker motioned for the Claymore to lug the legs of the fallen comrade. There was an awkwardness in the air as Clare took a moment to make her choice on whether to help. Eventually the blond demon slayer concluded that gaining Dimitri's trust would make him more likely to tell her the truth.

Leo's mattress and covers were a dull chestnut brown noted Dimitri as the body was carried in. Once the dead man was placed face up on the bed, the mournful nephew set Leo's hands on his belly. The departed was then wrapped in his sheets. The silver eyed would-be yoma killer only watched as quiet prayers were given.

"S-Sorry, but I just remembered some people are at the door right now," said the boy who was happy to think about something else than his dead Uncle. "They probably want to know what's going on."

While pondering what to do footsteps were heard in the den. Immediately Dimitri grabbed Raki by the shoulders.

"Have you ever lied Raki?" questioned the scrounger in a low voice.

"No, never," replied the young farmer startled by the sudden movement.

"Then I'm sorry, but you're going to have lie now"

"Why?"

"If you tell them the man-eater was among the villagers for weeks, posing as your brother, it would cause mass hysteria, so you must say the demon ate you brother whole this night and that it was slain by the Claymore, understand?"

"Yeah I-I think so," answered Raki with a nod, yet a look of uncertainty still marked his face.

As the little deceiver left to give out the story Clare took the opportunity to ask what really did happen. The lie that the warrior maiden had killed the beast did not phase her in the least if it meant getting the information she wanted.

"How did you kill that yoma?" inquired the combat vestal standing in the bedroom doorway.

"I must admit it was bigger and faster than I expected," muttered the worn-out person of interest while gazing thoughtfully at the one called Leo. "That und-underestimation nearly spelled my end, but the sole reason it didn't is because of this man."

"Is that why you feel you owe him so much?"

"Yes, after the _ublyudok's_ transformation I was knocked on my ass, but before I was gouged in the stomach Leo here shoved axe blade into the mongrel's back."

"I see that the Yoma was too quick for the human"

"Indeed, but his death, no, his sacrifice gave me enough time to pitch a couple of daggers into the creature's eyes."

The tale teller continued not to mention the use of his unique weapons. Instead the Yoma's head was separated from its body by Leo's axe and was promptly hacked to pieces to prevent any sort of revival. Dimitri admitted that the cranial splitting was a bit excessive, but he wasn't sure if yoma could somehow reattach their heads or not. The cautious fabricator stated that had Clare and Raki not arrived so soon he would burned the beast's body straightaway. Satisfied yet still apprehensive Clare asked no more further questions.

The night went on to include to the incineration of the yoma filth by the Zebithians and Elder Lawrence ordered that Raki's home be cleaned of any trace of the horrible entity's presence. It was agreed upon that Leo would be buried the next day and so Dimitri finally found some rest in Zaki's bed once things settled down.

The morning of Leo's funeral was indeed a rare event for it was the first time in a long time that a Claymore had stayed overnight in a home with humans. Clare did not know why she did it, but she simply couldn't leave the newcomer after everything that had occurred. The boy's obvious depression also kept the usually apathetic female drifter from deciding to proceed to the next city under yoma attack. Clare considered perhaps it was simply inquisitiveness, but her feelings for the two individuals said otherwise.

A rather large crowd showed for the burial, yet they all still made an effort to stay at least ten meters away from the silver eyed witch. Dressed in black robes Lawrence led the service with a prayer to Stella the Goddess of Hospitality. An unnerving vision of reminiscence overcame Dimitri while he solemnly stood next to Raki and Clare. He had closed his eyes to blink away a tear, but upon opening them the metro dweller found himself on a bed back in his home in Polis. There was a faint sound of a guitar being played downstairs.

'Was it all a dream?' thought Dimitri as he noticed he was wearing navy blue trousers and a blue' n 'white striped tank top. "No, it felt too real."

As the bewildered man journeyed through the house that looked vaguely familiar he recognized the tune being played. It was one that Dimitri knew only two people could play. Determined to pinpoint the location of the music the stalker eventually found a young woman in a living room with her back facing him. The glow of the fireplace in front of the woman illuminated her shoulder length hair, which was a deep rouge and the side of her face was very pale. The song seemed to be reaching its end as Dimitri approached.

"It's been a long time _moya lyubov'," _said the woman in an affectionate tone as she turned revealing honey colored eyes.

"Inga…you're alive?" questioned the mystified investigator as he examined his first love from head to toe. 'And where did you get that black dress?'

"No, you know darling that I haven't had a physical form for two years now."

"Am I…dead then?"

"No, that isn't the case either, I've simply come tell you something very important."

"I-I don't…," began Dimitri as he put his hands on his head out of frustration.

A growing thought took hold within the troubled son of the underground. The suppression of the terrible memory had manifested itself into this. All this time Dimitri imagined he had moved on from the death of his first lover, yet here his mind had created a reality in which he believed could speak with her spirit. But it was all a façade. He needed to wake up.

'I still remember the day we found you,' thought Dimitri as he watched Inga put down her guitar, lift herself from her chair, and seem to float towards him. 'You were so skinny and dirty from living alone in the tunnels.'

"Oh but your mother fed me and cleaned me!" spoke the dead woman lovingly while she wrapped her arms around Dimitri's neck. "You used to tell me stories about your father and I learned to play his guitar, remember!"

"You can read my thoughts?" asked the supposed captive of his own mind.

"I could read you when I was alive silly," giggled Inga. "Those days we played the no talking game as children made me quite effective at interpreting your body language dear."

"Why did you have to join me on my scavenging trips?"

"It would have been hell being away from you and worrying about you."

"Why… why didn't you find paradise once you died?"

"There wasn't one, believe me _lyubimaya_, I looked."

So what Khan the Prophet said was true. Khan was a spiritual man and close friend of Dimitri's father. He often visited and helped fund the school Dimitri's mother had begun much to the stalker's memory. The truth about the Dark Ones was kept alive solely by Khan's Church of Restoration. The holy man always preached of the destruction of God's domains forcing the dead to endlessly walk the Earth. The way to respect and protect against these spirits possibly driven mad from a pointless eternity, according to Khan, was praying and offering gifts to them. God, Khan professed, was still alive and rebuilding what he had lost and therefore would answer the prayers of what was left of his creations if they were humble and did it often.

"So, what did you do all this time?" inquired Dimitri to his late wife. 'I know Khan said this was possible but I might still be just insane.'

"I followed you and watched your life continue," said the hazel eyed spouse with a faint smile. "I thought that you might commit suicide and then we would travel the world together."

"Well…I'm sorry but I still found a reason to live."

"I know and please don't die soon because I won't be waiting anymore."

"Why is- wait don't tell me!"

"Yes, this reality does have a place where I can go, and I'm leaving for it now."

"I see," stated Dimitri with a tears starting to form. "So…you wanted to say…goodbye."

A deep kiss was shared by the two as a golden light appeared behind the deceased. Inga promised Dimitri that they would see each other again someday once he died, but they might look very different in the next life. Thought he didn't understand the man nodded and squeezed her surprisingly warm hand as she left him to enter the light. It was a beautiful scene, and yet Dimitri fell to his knees and lamented.

In moments he felt a hand on his shoulder and someone embrace him. Opening his eyes, the pathetic man saw that Raki was hugging his back and Claire had put a supportive grip on his shoulder. A look of discomfort dotted the Claymore's face. Dimitri, upon composing himself, thanked his companions for their concern. After the ceremony ended at mid-morning and everyone had gone except for the three closest related to the dead man, Elder Lawrence approached and tossed the youngest a bag of gold.

"I'm buying your Uncle's house and land," declared the mayor in an astute tone. "I know you'll be traveling with this one, so you may keep your livestock."

The three pigs previously owned by Leo were slaughtered within an hour after the burial. There meat was divided into smoked jerky, and fresh portions then was distributed among the two human travelers for the halfling said she didn't need to eat much. The two cows were mounted with supplies and their milk was placed into marked decanters. By noontime all preparations were ready and so the Claymore, the Stalker, and the farm boy began their journey from Zebith together.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sooo this took a while because I had to take some motorcycle training and work a lot lately, but I'll get crackan on the next chapter soon.**

**Oh and thanks to the guest with the whole heaven, hell, and purgatory being destroyed idea it really inspired me. **

**PS:****The song Inga plays is Last Light Guitar Version on the Metro Last Light Soundtrack.**

**It can be found on youtube at this address ****/watch?v=Gd9HxWGxBB4**

**Reader Question:**

**Was Dimitri's tragic past a little too quickly revealed?**


End file.
